The invention relates to a work feed guide assembly for band saw machines and more particularly relates to a guiding attachment for band saw machines which may be mounted onto a band saw machine above a work table in a manner to readily engage with a workpiece and pattern therefor.
Band saw type cutting machines employ many applications in a pattern-control mechanism for successively feeding workpieces to a band saw machine whereby the workpieces are cut in conformity with the peripheral contour corresponding to that of the control pattern. However, many of these arrangements have required an elaborate system of guide rollers due to the heavy frictional drag of the workpiece and its superposed pattern member on the work table. Furthermore, in many of these devices difficulty in sawing profiles has been experienced wherein the contour of the control pattern includes a radius of short curvature.